


Nox Nox. Who's there? Lumos. Lumos who? Lumos be up to something, Malfoy.

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Invisibility Cloak, Kissing, M/M, Stalking, lumos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been Up To SomethingTMall year, Harry's sure of it. Now he's finally cornered the git.





	Nox Nox. Who's there? Lumos. Lumos who? Lumos be up to something, Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 2018 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. Thanks to [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/) for organising and for the prompt 'Lumos' and word count (429 words).
> 
> Thanks to the endlessly awesome [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/) for the beta, and his approval of my wordsmashing. 
> 
> (All characters belong to JKR and and Bloomsbury/Scholastic)

 

Harry tiptoes along the fourth-floor corridor, then stops.

“ _Nox_ ,” he whispers.

Mrs Norris stalks past, mangy tail aloft, emitting a dissatisfied mewl.

Coast clear.

Harry mutters, “ _Lumos,_ ” checking the map.

 _There_.

He rounds a corner and sees Malfoy entering a classroom. Extinguishing his wandlight he slips behind him into the darkness.  

The door slams. Harry jumps, accidentally dropping his invisibility cloak.

“ _Lumos_ ,” says a voice. The room lights up. “Potter. As I suspected.”

Harry has no idea what to say now he’s finally caught up with Malfoy.

Malfoy is not so tongue-tied.

He shoves Harry against the wall roughly, leans forward and takes Harry's lower lip between his teeth. He drags and stretches it back slowly and gently until eventually Harry's lip slips from the delicate grip of Malfoy’s teeth. Harry lets out an involuntary groan of pleasure, embarrassed at how aroused he suddenly is.

“Fucking finally,” Malfoy crows, “Thought I might have to poison another of your friends to get your attention.”

Wait, was _this_ what Malfoy had been _up to_?

He examines Malfoy in the wandlight: haughty features, lines and angles, intense silver-grey eyes, perfect sleek hair.

Harry wants him. He knows he _shouldn’t_ want him, it makes no sense; but he does. He really does.

Malfoy’s still pinning him, desire smouldering in his eyes.

Heart hammering, Harry grabs Malfoy's hips decisively and pulls him flush against him. He wants him to feel how turned on he is. Malfoy plunges his fingers into Harry's messy hair and drags him into a breathless kiss, _warm, soft, delicious_. He moans appreciatively into Harry’s mouth as lips and tongues move and explore.

Harry grips Malfoy’s arse, forcing the boy’s rock hard heat against his own, causing him to gasp and press his forehead against Harry’s. For several minutes they stay like this, grinding an insistent rhythm, panting heavily. When Malfoy arches his back and lets out an earthy moan, Harry burrows his fingers in soft blond hair and kisses Malfoy through his climax with everything he has.

Malfoy unbuttons Harry’s trousers. A cool hand grips his cock, thumb circling precome around the head. Malfoy works the heated flesh with sure strokes and _Merlinsfuckingballs_ if this doesn’t feel better than any wet dream ever, and he fucks desperately into Malfoy’s fist. Looking down at Malfoy’s pale fingers moving and twisting over his flushed cock is all it takes, and he’s spilling over Malfoy’s hand with a strangled cry.

Breathless, he falls against Malfoy’s chest, inhaling a lungful of _soapsweatsex_.

“Honestly Malfoy,” he chuckles. “Poison? A cursed necklace? Worst pick-up technique _ever_.”


End file.
